Jake's revenge!
by Anikathepen
Summary: Amy's ex is out for Matt's blood for taking her away from him. He's kidnapped Jeff and he's out to do something worse to Matt and Amy (Matt/amy)
1. Chapter 1: In which things start

This is the sequel I promised to Until someone else had her.It doesn't really matter if you've read it or not.  
  
Authors note: OK so I know it's late but I've had exams and stuff. But it's here now! (Sorry!) Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE of any of its affiliates. I do own this fic but you can have it if you want. I also own the prequel but it is all there if you want it!  
  
Jake's revenge  
  
My Amy, I told you if you betrayed me for your best friend you'd regret it. He'll probably regret it even more. Little Jeffy-kins here will probably be regretting it most of all. I'd ask him.but he's kinda sleeping at the moment. I'll give you a call later and god help poor Jeffy if you don't co- operate or call the police. Loving you, Jake.  
  
Amy put the letter down after its 15th read and wiped her eyes. Matt was pacing. Jeff's girlfriend Nikki was sat on the sofa next to Amy. She had come round to see Jeff and had read the letter. Matt continued to pace and Nikki snapped.  
  
"Can't you sit down or change your pattern or something, you're making me dizzy!"  
  
"Well if you're just sitting down doing nothing you should be coming up with a PLAN!" Matt snapped back.  
  
"I HAVE a plan!" Nikki replied with annoying calm. "We co-operate with Jake, he gives Jeff back."  
  
"Great plan Einstein, what if he doesn't."  
  
"Guys please." Cried Amy. Matt and Nikki both turned silent. The atmosphere in the room could have been cut with a knife then the phone rang. Matt answered it.  
  
"Well helloooo!" Jake's annoying voice answered  
  
"You bastard what do you want from us!"  
  
"I want back what you took from me"  
  
"What's that?" Matt asked? Jake laughed.  
  
"Think Matthew think reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally hard!" Jake sneered  
  
"Oh, Amy"  
  
"Yes, Amy"  
  
"What do you want me to do"  
  
"Send Amy to meet me at the garages on 25th street. Alone."  
  
"What about Jeff?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Put Amy on the phone"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Hang on"  
  
Matt turned to look at Amy who shook her head. Nikki snatched the phone out of Matt's hand and said  
  
"Hello?" Jake must have mistaken her voice for Amy's because he said,  
  
"Hi Baby"  
  
"Where's Jeff?!"  
  
"Cool it babes no need to get feisty."  
  
"Lemme talk to him"  
  
Jake laughed.  
  
"Sorry Jeffy is taking a nap right now."  
  
"Wake him up!"  
  
"Sorry.no can do."  
  
Nikki froze.  
  
"What did you do" she whispered.  
  
**** Oh NO! poor Jeffy! Plz review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2: In which things get worse

Authors note: Sorry it took so long! I am now finishing all my existing stories before posting any new ones. My Target is to finish all 10 by January 1st 2003. Enjoy.  
  
***************  
  
"Let me speak to him." Nikki asked for the tenth time.  
  
"Not until you let me speak to Amy!" Yelled back Jake.  
  
"Listen to me dickhead!"  
  
"No bitch YOU listen to ME! I'm the one with a gun to your boyfriends head so you do what I say!"  
  
"Gun? Um.. Ok here she is!" Nikki gabbled before forcing the phone into Amy's hand.  
  
"Hello," Amy asked uncertainly!  
  
"Amy! How good it is to speak with you again. How's loverboy?"  
  
"Where's Jeff?"  
  
"I'll tell you where he's gonna be if you don't co-operate, six feet under."  
  
Amy started crying again.  
  
"No please! What do you want?"  
  
"I want you Ames."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard. I want us to be together again. I want to be happy."  
  
"I could never be happy with you!"  
  
"I said I, not you, I don't care if you're happy or not." Amy clenched her fists. "I'll stick a bullet in Jeff's head if you don't. Meet me at the garages on East Street. One hours time, alone." He hung up before Amy could say anything. Amy grabbed her coat and headed for the door.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" Asked Matt  
  
"I have to go and meet him he'll kill Jeff."  
  
"He'll kill YOU!"  
  
"Matt I," Amy started crying again and Matt hugged her. They sank down to the floor, clinging onto each other. They closed their eyes. Amy's sobs lessened. Then they heard the front door slam. Nikki had left. And was about to do something really stupid. 


	3. Chapter 3: in which there's a murder

Author's note: Sorry this took a while but here it is!  
  
"So Jeff, when do you reckon your little friends will be here?" Jake kicked Jeff in the ribs when he didn't answer.  
  
"They'll be here" He finally answered. Jake leaned over him and grinned. " I'll have to shoot you if they don't. Actually I'm going to shoot you anyway, I'll shoot you and your brother and then Amy will be all mine."  
  
Jeff gasped.  
  
"You Bastard!" He yelled.  
  
Jeff grinned evilly. Then Jeff heard a loud noise and Jake was lying on the ground. The noise, which Jeff had now registered as a gunshot, repeated 5 more times. Jeff looked around and saw Nikki standing in the doorway wielding a revolver.  
  
"Let's get out of here." She said.  
  
*****************  
  
10 minutes later  
  
*****************  
  
"Jeff!" yelled Amy as soon as she saw him. "You're alive!"  
  
Jeff hugged Matt and Amy. Before telling them what had happened. They were both shocked. Nikki glared at them.  
  
"What!" Amy looked at her.  
  
"You could go to prison!"  
  
"But he was going to kill us all!"  
  
"We can't prove that!"  
  
"They can't trace it back to us!"  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Miss Anika Couldroy? This is DCI Collins and superintendent Phillips are you in there?" 


	4. Chapter 4: In which problems start

Authors note: I don't like the way this fic is turning out and think it sucks! However, I will finish it for you guys!  
  
Nikki, Jeff and the two police officers sat on the couch. Nikki was looking at the ground.  
  
"Ok" said the first officer "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"  
  
"Jake had a gun." Nikki said. "He was going to shoot Jeff."  
  
"He said he was going to shoot Jeff?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What was the exact thing he said?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you."  
  
The second officer wrote something on his notepad. "He said that."  
  
"Yes"  
  
The first officer got to his feet. "That will be all. The court hearing will be in two weeks."  
  
They left. As soon as they did Nikki broke down in tears.  
  
"I'm doomed!"  
  
Jeff wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"ssshhhh" he whispered. "It'll be OK"  
  
"How?"  
  
"They can't blame you! You saved me!"  
  
"I killed someone!"  
  
"Court's in two weeks. We'll think of something."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Trust me." Jeff kissed her. "We can do this."  
  
**************  
  
I know that was very short but I have writer's block Bye Bye! 


End file.
